Density
by Jeff the Amourshipper
Summary: Serena had just won her 1st Princess Key from her 2nd Pokémon Showcase; however events have turned for the worse for Serena as Miette has warned her that she will steal Ash away if she didn't confess her feelings about him to him. She is going to do it, but there's one thing that stands in her way - Ash's density - so how is she going to do it? Amourshipping AshxSerena SatoSerena
1. Chapter 1: The Source

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **Today, I present to you this story called 'Density'.**

 **This will be an interesting one, because I took some inspiration from fan-arts and also the XY anime series.**

 **Let's get to reading...**

* * *

 _ **(Serena and Bonnie's room)**_

"…and I haven't given up on our other competition, either." Miette whispered to Serena's ear, so that their conversation is only audible between each other.

"Huh?!" Serena said in response of shock and surprise, as her face lit up in a bright red colour and stayed at the same place for a few seconds.

"See you later, Ash." The blue haired girl said as she waved at Ash and gave him a cheeky wink.

"Ok, Miette, take care." Ash replied and just stood there without knowing what's happening.

"Huh?!" Serena said as she turned around and faced Ash whilst her face was still covered with redness.

"Isn't that sweet?" Miette responded on Serena's actions and giggled whilst doing so.

"Miette!" Serena said, whilst she saw Miette dashed down the steps and off into the distance with her Slurpuff and Meowstic into the blinding light on the horizon…

"Serena, wake up! Serena!" Bonnie yelled as she shook Serena from side to side, as she noticed that Serena had a rough sleep since her second Pokémon Showcase finished and she had won her first Princess Key.

"Uh… Bonnie…" Serena said in a whisper as she had finally woken up whilst she rubbed her eyes and gave off a yawn – which made Bonnie giggle a little.

"Serena, I have been trying to wake you up for about 10 minutes now. What were you dreaming?" Bonnie complained about Serena's oversleeping and teased Serena with the question she had put up.

"It's not important…" Serena said as she shot up out of the bed. Her answer received an 'I-know-what's-going-on' look from Bonnie, which didn't surprise her – as she knew what Miette and her were talking about yesterday, as she did eavesdrop their 'private' conversation.

"Are Ash and Clemont awake yet?" Serena asked the little blonde girl who was grinning next to her, which made Serena very suspicious as to why she was acting in this way.

"Not yet. They will be awake in a minute or so, due to Clemont's invention probably blowing up or something like that…" Bonnie mentioned as she saw Serena go into the bathroom and left her bed without tidying it up.

"Okay. Let's just wait her for a minute and pack our things – as we will be heading to Laverre City for Ash's next gym battle against Valerie to get his sixth gym badge." Serena said confidently, as she suggested on tidying up their room before they go down and have breakfast and pack their belongings before they head out onto the road.

Their room was messy, at this point in time; but it was mostly Serena's bit of the room that was messy. Bonnie's side of the room right beside the window was immaculate and spotless. There was no untidy bit to it. Her bedsheets were properly placed on top of her bed; her pillows were straight and in line with the bedside table beside it, and her belongings were neatly placed right next to the bedside table. On the other hand, Serena's side was in the complete opposite state compared to Bonnie's. Her things were scattered all over the floor beside her bed, and her bedsheets were either on the bed scrunched up or on the floor laid flat.

Serena was also a mess. Her honey-coloured hair was sticking out in different directions and was nowhere near you can call it straight, and her nightwear she wore was facing the wrong way round; however her excuse for this was her tiredness and the stress after her second Pokémon Showcase, and the flashback of her and Miette's conversation about Ash – which gave her a panic attack and this acted as a _nightmare_ in her head.

"Well, should we get going?" Serena asked Bonnie, who was standing beside her and looking up to her.

"Before that, could I ask you something?" Bonnie asked Serena, who in turn faced Bonnie.

"Yeah, sure. Ask away." Serena answered back with glee.

"Were you and Miette talking about Ash, by any chance?" Bonnie asked in a teasing manner. The question that she had just asked formed inside her head for the past few minutes whilst Serena was trying to get her act together.

"Bonnie, could we talk about this later during breakfast? I kinda want Clemont here as well." Serena suggested as her face lit up in a bright red colour, as she tried to change the topic of this very awkward and embarrassing conversation that Bonnie has started.

"Fine. But, you have to tell us everything." Bonnie said cheekily, excited on what Serena's full on answer is going to be.

 _ **(Ash and Clemont's room)**_

Clemont had already gotten up on time and hadn't overslept – unlike Ash who was still sound asleep right next to him. As Ash had already been oversleeping for 30 minutes, Clemont had finished an invention which is called the Get-Ash-Out-Of-Bed-Alarm; but, as Bonnie predicted, it failed and resulted to an explosion – which surprisingly woke Ash up. It made Ash jump out of his bed and hid by the other side from the explosion, as he was startled as well as scared.

"Clemont, is that another invention failure?" Ash yelled at the blonde haired gym leader who was looking down at his pathetic catastrophe. Ash was shocked by the explosion that woke him up in an instant and taught that Team Rocket had broken in.

"You can say that again. Sorry about waking you up like that…" Clemont answered back with an apologetic tone.

"It's all right. So, what's the invention called this time?" Ash asked as he was intrigued by this invention – as he was always interested by Clemont's inventions, even though they never work 100% of the time.

"Well, it's supposed to be the Get-Ash-Out-Of-Bed-Alarm; but you can see that it didn't work out." Clemont said as his voice got weaker and weaker, as he was too embarrassed to get into detail with his invention that failed.

"It did work out, though. It woke me up for a start." Ash said joyfully, trying to reassure Clemont with these compliments, which in turn Clemont responded with a nod to show that he agrees with Ash.

"Do you think Bonnie and Serena are out of bed yet?" Ash said, trying to move forward and change the topic of their conversation.

"If I know Bonnie, she would be awake probably 10 minutes or so before Serena does; however I predict that Serena wouldn't be waking up until late, because she is tired from her Performance yesterday, but who knows…" Clemont started to dawdle off a bit whilst explaining his theories about what Serena and Bonnie were doing and stuff like that, and of course Ash didn't take all of that in.

"Well, let's just head downstairs and get to breakfast." Ash suggested as he interrupted Clemont with his speech.

"Okay, Ash…" Clemont said as she completely agree with what Ash suggested that they should do, but Clemont continued "…but why don't we tidy up our room and pack up as we will be heading off after we eat."

"Good idea, Clemont." Ash said happily as he nods his head with agreement.

Again like Serena and Bonnie, Clemont and Ash had divided themselves in two sections. Ash had one half and Clemont had the other. They both are a mess and both of them have tasks that they needed to attend to before heading downstairs. They both have stuff lying around their beds on the floor; such as their Pokéballs, Clemont's tools for his inventions, Ash's belongings from his bag etc. Basically, most of their room was in need of tidying or putting back in place.

"Hey, Ash. Could I mention something?" Clemont asked Ash upon his request to bother Ash with his tidying up.

"Sure, Clemont. What is it?" Ash responded, anticipating on what Clemont has to say.

"You know that Serena likes you. Really, really likes you." Clemont said as he stopped picking up his tools off the floor and looks at Ash directly.

"I know that, Clemont." Ash said with confidence; he was confident that what he is thinking inside his head was right. "I know that she likes me as a friend. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Clemont said whilst he face palmed himself from disappointment and Ash just gave him a confused look – as he thought that he said something wrong (which he was right about), but completely disregarded that thought.

'You still have a long way to go, Ash. You still have a long way to go until you see what is actually going on.' Clemont thought in his head of what he had just witnessed. He had witnessed Ash's _special_ personality – his density – and realised that it was going to be a difficult climb for Serena, as she needs to get him to notice her feelings (as she was giving loads of hints already).

'Ash is such a dense trainer. I mean, really dense. It's no wonder Serena likes and admires him that much.'

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! The first chapter is done!**

 **Hopefully, you will all give me support throughout this story - just like Secret Messengers. (i.e. doing reviews, favouriting and all of that good stuff)**

 **This chapter was actually just supposed to be an introduction to the situation that the XY gang is in and a starting point to the story - as it doesn't really have a plot.  
** **HOWEVER, the next few chapters will be interesting. You'll see... ;)**

 **I predict this story to have 6 chapters (at least); so if there is more than that, then that shouldn't be a problem... *fingers crossed***

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Talks & Hints!

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **I bring you all the second chapter of this Amourshipping story.**

 **Let's get to reading...**

* * *

After they all finished packing and tidying up in their rooms, the gang headed down to the lobby and into the cafeteria to get breakfast. Not surprisingly, Ash rushed towards the cafeteria and left Serena, Clemont and Bonnie to walk there at a much slower pace down the hallway leading towards the lobby; but then they stopped for a moment.

"Serena, you have to tell us everything, okay?" Bonnie whispered to Serena as she tapped Serena's arm to check if she was listening to her or not.

"Yeah, I think we have something to discuss…" Clemont continued on the conversation, as he suspects that somethings up – especially with Bonnie's amusing and unusual behaviour since Serena's last Pokémon Showcase and Miette leaving them once more.

"Fine, I like Ash, okay? I mean, I love Ash. I have passed the crush stage and now in a stage where I truly love him." Serena mumbled out words from her mouth as she was filled with embarrassment, which received a shocked and surprised faces from Clemont and Bonnie.

"That was all we needed. You were easy to read after all." Clemont said in a teasing manner.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked Clemont, confused on what he just said.

"Well, we both already knew that you had a crush on Ash in the first place." Clemont said which received a shocked and surprised look from Serena.

"I heard your conversation with Miette the other day. Miette teased you that she will take Ash away if you don't make a move, am I right?" Bonnie suggested whilst displaying a grin in her face.

"Yeah, you're right. That's why I need him to see what is going on, what my feelings for him are." Serena mentioned, now remembering what had happened yesterday between her and Miette – that horrible memory that she cannot remove from her mind.

"That's going to be hard." Clemont suggested which received a confused look from Serena.

"Why?" Serena questioned Clemont's suggestion.

"You'll see." Bonnie responded with a cheeky grin on her face.

After this conversation has finished, they continued to make way to the lobby via walking down endless corridors – well, that's what Serena felt it was. When they had arrived, they found a crowded lobby – as trainers were scattered throughout the whole room; but they were all looking for Ash. After a few minutes wandering about and looking for Ash, they found him already started eating breakfast without them, which didn't surprise them at all; but what surprised them the most is when they saw the food was already laid out on the table – which Ash had kindly done for his travelling companions.

"Hey guys, over here!" Ash yelled to grab Serena, Clemont and Bonnie's attention from the edge of the lobby. He was pointing out that everything is done for them – by showing the laid out food on the table – and the only thing they needed to get out was the Pokémon food.

"Wow, Ash. I didn't expect you to take charge of food today." Clemont said as he complimented Ash for his good deeds that he has done. "Well, I'd better get out the Pokémon food."

"Whoa, this looks delicious!" Bonnie screamed with joy as she admired the warm, scrumptious, delicious delicacy that is presented in front of her – pancakes topped with syrup and bacon.

"Come on out, everyone!" Ash, Serena, and Clemont said simultaneously as they all ordered their Pokémon to make an appearance and emerge from their Pokéballs.

At that point, everyone has come out and all off the Pokémon looked up at their trainers, anticipating the food that they were about to be given. Clemont then came up and presented them some bowls that their Pokémon food is going to be in. They were excited to finally have breakfast, especially Serena's Braixen and Pancham from their outstanding performance they did yesterday. Surprisingly, Pikachu didn't want the Pokémon food and instead climbed up onto the table and grabbed hold of the ketchup that was on the table, and started to eat the ketchup – which received shocked looks from Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and every single one of their Pokémon.

"Why is Pikachu eating the ketchup?" Serena asked, confused about what is going on in front of them.

"Well, you see, Pikachu likes ketchup. I mean, really likes it. So when he sees one, he just gets excited and starts eating it." Ash explained as to what the whole gang had just witnessed.

"Just how I like you too, Ash." Serena mumbled and was overheard by Clemont and Bonnie – which made them giggle a bit – but obviously not Ash.

"Eh, what was that?" Ash asked as he faced to turn Serena, confused on what she had just said.

"It wasn't important." Serena answered almost instantly to remove the awkwardness of the situation; but she saw Clemont and Bonnie exchange with an 'I-see-what-you-did-there' look between one another and then to Serena.

"So, shall we eat?" Ash added, already forgotten on what just happened – as he was entirely focused on the food, as he was starving.

"Okay." Serena, Clemont and Bonnie said simultaneously in complete unison in response to Ash's suggestion.

"I'll sit with Bonnie for today. You don't mind, both of you?" Clemont said with a teasing trait in his voice, which Serena spotted. She knew that this was all their idea to get her and Ash as close to as possible to each other.

"That's fine by me." Ash replied with glee, not knowing what was really going on.

"Um… okay…" Serena stuttered words out of her mouth as she developed a slight blush, which Clemont and Bonnie spotted. She couldn't keep hold of herself – she was excited that she was going to sit near her crush, but she was also nervous that Clemont and Bonnie are going to see and observe the whole scenario.

At that point, the gang took their places on the table and sat on their seats. Clemont and Bonnie were on one side of the table, and Ash and Serena were on the other. As they sat down and started to eat their food, they overlooked their Pokémon eating beside them on the floor and admired Pikachu still eating the ketchup – which was almost finished. They turned their attention to finally eating their long awaited breakfast and talked about what they were going to do next. They discussed and planned their routes towards Ash's next gym battle and Serena's next Pokémon Showcase; but also they talked about what had happened so far…

"So, Serena, your next showcase went perfectly yesterday." Ash mentioned, remembering Serena's victory yesterday. "I mean, Miette is good and all, but your performance was the best."

"You really think so, Ash?" Serena responded with awe and admiration. She had just received a compliment from Ash – out of all the people she would have thought of.

"Yeah, and the way you didn't give up when your hem got torn truly inspired me." Clemont added as he tapped Bonnie's leg from underneath the table – giving her a signal of some sort as he predicts that something interesting is going to happen.

"You know, it really looked great on you." Ash said as she complimented Serena even more.

"Oh… thank you, Ash…" Serena said as she trailed off to something that is inaudible, even to Clemont and Bonnie – who she knew overhears everything.

At that point, she noticed how Bonnie had 'accidently' dropped her fork and crawled underneath the table to find it; however she noticed Bonnie was directly underneath the empty space where Ash and Serena weren't sitting. She asked Serena to hold her hand out and Serena just followed Bonnie's lead – not knowing where this is leading – and then felt Ash's hand touch her's, which made her blush more than ever; but surprisingly Ash didn't notice this happening until a few seconds later and Serena just cherished that wonderful few seconds on holding Ash's hand.

"Found it!" Bonnie said as she held up her fork and showing it to everyone whilst she winked at her big brother beside her.

"Hey Serena, was that your hand just now?" Ash asked as he turned to face Serena, who had turned away from looking at Ash as she was trying to hide her blush.

"No… that was nothing…" Serena said in a squeaky voice. She was filled with embarrassment from that cheeky hand hold, but also she was filled with delight as she held her crush's hand.

"Oh, okay." Ash said, as he forgot about what just happened and started on finishing his breakfast.

"Oh, I've finished, so I'm going to get seconds. I'll be back." Ash mentioned which made the whole gang sigh, as this is Ash that they were talking about – always hungry for food.

"Clemont and Bonnie, care to explain yourselves?" Serena said as she looked at the two blonde siblings, who were still eating their breakfast, right after Ash left the table with a 'What-have-you-done' look.

"Well, it is to prove about what we talked about earlier." Clemont said in an apologetic tone and Bonnie followed with a nod to show her agreement.

 **Flashback Starts**

(Hallway leading up to the lobby)

"You see Serena, to be honest with you…" Clemont started off as he scratched the back of his head and signalled Bonnie to finish the sentence off.

"…Ash is the most densest trainer ever." Bonnie finished off what her brother was saying.

"I think I agree with you both with that one." Serena added, which made Clemont and Bonnie lean back from this unexpected surprise – they didn't anticipate Serena having the same opinion and theory as them. "I mean, I have displayed loads of hints already, but he still doesn't notice."

"That's true. I have seen your hints already and they are pretty obvious…" Clemont said.

"…but obviously Ash doesn't notice – being the dense trainer he is." Bonnie said as she interrupted what her big brother was about to say, but Clemont knew that he was going to say the same thing anyway, so he lets her off.

 **Flashback Ends**

"So, I just have to give more hints." Serena said gracefully as she noticed Ash coming back from the cafeteria with another plate-load of food.

"What was that about hints?" Ash asked Serena, who was filling up with a red colour on her face.

"Oh, nothing." Serena quickly responded and Ash just continued to sit down and eat his second serving of his breakfast.

'Wow, he is dense, just like what Clemont and Bonnie told me; however that's just one thing that I like about him.' Serena thought on her head. She was filled with thoughts, as she was coming up with ideas of how she would get Ash to notice her, to finally notice her feelings towards him.

* * *

 **Well, that concludes Chapter 2 of Density!**

 **Woah, A LOT of interesting things had just happened... ;)  
**

 **What is Serena going to do? What has she got in her mind? Will Clemont and Bonnie help her or are there any other helpers? _All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter (hopefully)..._**

 **Hint: I will be putting some more characters in this story to add some variety and an interesting plot twist, so anticipate for that!  
(Guess which character(s) will be appearing in the next chapter on the reviews)**

 **Hopefully guys, you are all enjoying this story and if you are, then support me by favouriting and reviewing. Also, make sure to follow this story - as I will try to be posting at least one chapter a day!**

 **I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3: That's What Friends Are For

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **I bring you the 3rd Chapter to this story.**

 **So, the _special characters_ will be... TIERNO & SHAUNA!**

 **Let's get to reading...**

* * *

After Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie had finished eating their breakfast, they all brought back and returned their Pokémon to their respective Pokéballs, except Pikachu – because it doesn't like staying on its Pokéball, as he finds it quite uncomfortable and he's now so used to just hanging around Ash's shoulder; however this didn't bother Serena, Clemont and Bonnie as they already knew the reason ever since they started travelling together.

They all then discussed what they wanted to do for the rest of the day, as it was quite late to start travelling on the road and they wouldn't get to the Pokémon Centre in time before it gets dark, so they would have to camp outside – which Serena hates – therefore they all agreed to just stay at this Pokémon Centre for now. Ash decided to train for the rest of the day with his Pokémon in anticipation for his next gym battle, Serena decided to practise their new and improved routine that she had just thought of after breakfast with Braixen and Pancham, and Clemont decided to start building his new invention with Bonnie's help, of course, outside where Ash and Serena will be at. As they walked out of the back door of the Pokémon Centre into the dirt battlefield outside, they spot someone familiar in the distance…

"Hey, you guys. Long-time no see." An average height, black haired trainer wearing black Vanillite top and beige shorts yelled from a distance, trying to grab the gang's attention. He was running towards them with his partner Wartortle, who had evolved from a Squirtle since they last saw it, at a slow-paced jog.

"Oh, hello Tierno. How have you been? It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Ash spoke up as Tierno slowly went up to the gang before doing some sort of breakdance move, as he was trying to show off his dance skills once again.

"I'm great, thanks." Tierno replied back to Ash as he was looking around, trying to find someone else who he expects should be here. "Where is she?"

"How did you beat me, again?" A brown haired girl wearing pink top with ribbon decorations and slightly torn denim shorts complained from the other side of the battlefield of the Pokémon Centre.

"Shauna, how have you been? I haven't seen you for ages." Serena said as she walked up to greet Shauna, and Braixen and Pancham greeted Bulbasaur – Shauna's partner – by holding giving each other a high-five.

"I'm doing fine. I saw your latest Pokémon Showcase Performance. You seemed to have improved over time." Shauna said as she complimented Serena's performance – by watching it at PokéVision online – as she gave off a radiant smile.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. So, have you improved as well?" Serena asks her rival for some news on how far they have improved since they had seen each other and participated from the last Pokémon Showcase.

"'Course, I have. I don't want to fall behind, you know." Shauna said as she pulled something out of her pocket, a Princess Key. "Here's proof."

"Wow, you already have two Princess Keys. I'm so jealous." Serena said as she stood there gazing at the Princess Key that Shauna has presented in front of her.

"Where's Trevor?" Clemont said; confused as to where Trevor was, as he normally travels with Tierno and Shauna as a group together.

"Well, he spotted a Pokémon that wasn't in his albums, so he was kind of distracted, let's say." Tierno answered in response to Clemont's question in a sort of apologetic tone.

"Let's head inside, then. I think we have a lot to talk about." Ash suggested to the whole group who had just appeared from out-of-nowhere. They all gave a nod to show their agreement with that idea and they all walked inside.

When they got inside, they occupied a table and sat around it. Tierno and Shauna were on one side, and Ash, Bonnie, Clemont and Serena were sat on the opposite side. They all decided to send out their Pokémon from their Pokéballs, as they were taking a break after all, and then turned their attention on chatting with each other whilst Bonnie has run off with the Pokémon to play with them – as she wasn't interested talking with other people that much.

As Bonnie and the Pokémon left to go and play outside, they all started to chat with each other – talking about their journey so far, what has happened or what events have taken place during their time apart, how have they all been doing, and that sort of things. After about a few minutes and when Clemont had come back from fetching some drinks for all of them, Ash decided to go out onto the battlefield and train, and of course Tierno followed, but Shauna insisted that he should stay for a moment before heading out with Ash to train with him.

"So, I'm going to head out and train for a bit. Tierno, wanna help?" Ash mentioned and turned his head to face Tierno whilst he asked that question.

"Yeah, su~" Tierno said with glee before being interrupted by Shauna.

"Wait Tierno, there's something _we_ need to _discuss_ about." Shauna mentioned as he interrupts Tierno from finishing what he was saying in response to Ash's request just a moment ago.

"Okay… well I'll be out as soon as I can, Ash." Tierno said with a slight disappointed look from his face. He was excited to go and have a battle with Ash after all this time, but first he remembered that the _important matters_ needed to be attended first.

"Fine. I'll be outside." Ash replied as he ran off to go to the battlefield outside, where Bonnie and the Pokémon were playing, whilst Pikachu quickly jumped onto his shoulders before both of them head out and out of sight.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Serena questioned the whole group – who was looking at her with a small and subtle grin on their faces – whilst displaying a sort of confused face.

"It's about Ash, Serena. I thought _she_ told you that _we_ know." Tierno said whilst giggling a bit, which made Serena blush slightly with a hint of red colour on her face.

"We all know that you have a crush on Ash…" Shauna added to Tierno's point, as she too was giggling a bit when she mentioned that.

"Come on, Serena. Time to come clean again, one more time." Clemont teased Serena to do another confession, but this time to Tierno and Shauna.

"Okay, fine… I do have a crush on Ash; but, now… I have passed that crush stage and now… I… love him… now, please can we move onto another topic…" Serena said filled with embarrassment as her blush was can be clearly seen by Clemont, Tierno and Shauna.

"Oh, that's too cute!" Bonnie said as she had just walked in from where she was playing with the Pokémon.

"Bonnie, can't you see that we are in a middle of a discussion?" Clemont said as he scolded his younger sister with a calm voice; but he knew why she wanted to get involved.

"I know what's going on anyway." Bonnie replied back whilst she looked up at her older brother – who was displaying an 'okay-fine' look from the expression of his face.

"I already knew this since Miette last talked to Serena. She said along the lines of 'if you don't make a move on Ash, then I will steal him away from you' or something like that. Of course, I knew at that point that Serena has a crush on Ash." Bonnie explained her reason as to why he had interrupted their conversation. As she said this, they all turned to Serena, who was forming tears on her eyes and was about to cry.

"Serena, there's nothing to be embarrassed or to be crying about. All of us have a crush on someone at some point. Come on, cheer up." Shauna said as she tried to comfort Serena with some reassuring and kind words.

"Come on Serena, you can't act like this. I mean, how are you going to tell Ash if you're in this state." Tierno added as he came up to Serena, trying to help her realise that it was going to be hard, but she has to persevere.

"Serena, just remember, don't give up 'till it's over." Clemont suggested and made Serena rise up from her seat and wipe the tears that had formed in her eyes. Whilst Serena was doing this, Clemont received a 'that-was-the-right-thing-to-do' nod from Bonnie – as she knew that Clemont did that on purpose, as Ash did say that after all.

"Tierno and Shauna, Clemont and Bonnie, thank you all. You gave me confidence to do this." Serena said as she faced all of her friends with a grin on her face, she was ready to get to work.

"So, how are we going to this?" Clemont said; opening up a discussion to everyone present at the table, as they all needed ideas on how they will get Ash to notice that Serena likes him, no _loves_ him.

"This is going to be difficult as Ash is very dense. I mean, very dense." Serena added, as she mentioned challenge that she was going to overcome to get to Ash.

"Well, we could tell him up straight." Bonnie suggested, but received a 'what-are-you-talking-about' and annoyed faces from all of them gathered at the table.

"You could dress up beautifully one day to make him notice you a bit more." Shauna suggested and the others agreed with this idea.

"That could work, probably." Serena said as she took note of this interesting idea.

"Wait, what are Braixen and Frogadier doing?" Tierno questioned Braixen and Frogadier's behaviour outside to the whole gang, which made everyone stare at what they were doing. Both Pokémon were cuddling each other by the shade and hinted something interesting in Shauna's mind.

"It shows that they are in love with each other~" Shauna suggested before being interrupted by Tierno.

"I've got it! Frogadier is Ash's Pokémon and Braixen is Serena's Pokémon, so you can use this to your advantage." Tierno said as he had an idea popped at his head just now.

"How?" Serena said confusingly.

"Well, you can say that Frogadier is Ash and Braixen is yourself. It makes sense, doesn't it? You can make Ash think that your Pokémon think the same as their trainers and go from there." Tierno explained his theory, which received shocked and surprised faces from the group, as they didn't expect him to come up with an excellent idea.

"Great. I'll use that too." Serena said, which made the whole gang confused as to what Serena mean by that.

"Well, thanks for all of what you have done for me today. I'm off to practise my performance." Serena said as she rushed out of the lobby and out onto the battlefield whilst skipping with joy – as she was filled with happiness.

"Hey guys, before you leave…" Clemont said as he stopped Tierno and Shauna before they all head out after Ash and Serena to help them train and practise.

"…how did you know?" Bonnie finished the sentence that her brother started again.

"To be honest with you both~" Tierno said whilst the two blonde siblings were looking up at him before being interrupted by Shauna.

"~Miette told us." Shauna finished the sentence Tierno started, which received an annoyed face from Tierno but a shocked and surprised expression from Clemont and Bonnie – as they both didn't anticipate that Miette will be telling them.

* * *

 **There you have it! Chapter 3 is done!**

 **It took a while to actually write this chapter, but I managed to finish it! :)**

 **Anyways, I hope you all like the twist with what I did regarding the importance, or whatever you call it, in this chapter regarding helping Serena.**

 **I would just like to thank all of you guys who have been supporting this story so far, and hopefully you will stick around to the ending! ;)**

 **Anyways, I will try and improve the stories that I am writing by decreasing the amount of dialogue; but we'll see...  
(put into the reviews of your views on this!)**

 **Keep up the support & I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Time's The Charm?

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **I bring you all the 4th Chapter of this story.**

 ***Spoilers* The ending might make you cry a bit - probably not...**

 **Let's get to reading...**

* * *

 **(Serena's Room)**

Serena stood in front of the mirror in her room. She examined her appearance intensely, looking for any faults at all – as it was an _important_ day for her after all.

She had cleaned her clothes herself, as they were spotless and neat. Her short hair had been brushed over and over again, so that it was straight as it could possibly go, and kept stroking it with her own fingers to ensure straightness. She didn't wear any makeup, because she didn't have any and she didn't want to put any on anyway; however she did apply a bit of foundation on her face, carefully handling the powder and brush with a steady hand, and spending at least 30 minutes.

After spending hours making herself look cute and beautiful for Ash, she had just realised the time was 10:38 am – hours after they were supposed to head out onto the road; however she had to admit, she did actually look really good today. It was one of those few times a girl actually felt pretty. She had never been the type to look pretty for a boy, but who can blame her, she was in love with a certain someone.

Why was she so intent on looking good today? The reason was to try out Shauna's idea and get Ash's attention by doing so.

This was the first time that she will trust her friends to get to at least notice her, but she had some doubts that it won't work, because of Ash's density stands in her way. With any luck, she could charm him with her appearance today.

"Serena?" A young voice spoke up from behind the door whilst doing a sequence of light knocks on the door, which Serena identified as Bonnie. "What's taking you so long? Ash and Clemont are waiting for you."

"Sorry, sorry!" Serena said in panic as opened the door for Bonnie to let her enter her room.

"Wow, Serena! You look so pretty!" Bonnie complimented Serena's good looks as she walked into her room, whilst she admiring Serena with awe and a bit of jealousy.

"Thanks, Bonnie." Serena replied as a light blush appeared on her face from Bonnie's compliment.

"Ash will definitely notice how good you look today." Bonnie teased as she instantly giggled after she had finished her sentence, and at Serena's blush – which had grown bigger. "You might even get over Ash's density, if you're lucky~"

"Shush, Bonnie!" Serena said as she interrupted Bonnie from finishing her sentence, as she started packing and tidying up her things into her backpack; however Bonnie's speech did give her a bit of confidence and therefore decided to forgive her for that.

"Serena, you know I'm only teasing." Bonnie said with a giggle, before sitting on the bed Serena had just made whilst Serena let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, okay." Bonnie said again in an apologetic tone, but was still smiling.

"I'm not too sure what else to try, other than what Tierno suggested; but still this is my only chance, so I can't afford to lose..." Serena said as she blushed lightly, hiding it in her hair.

"It'll be fine, I hope…" Bonnie said as she trailed off to what she was saying.

"For someone so young, you know way too much about romance and that sort of thing for my liking." Serena mumbled to herself; but she knew that Bonnie was doing this to make her relax and not to feel nervous about it – like what a friend would do.

 **(Lobby)**

"What do you think is keeping Serena and Bonnie so long?" Ash asked, impatiently. Clemont and Ash were waiting for about one or two hours already for Serena. They all decided that they would head out early, so that they will arrive at the Pokémon Centre before nightfall, but that's not going to happen.

"I'm not sure..." Clemont sighed as he glanced at the empty doorway, anticipating Serena and Bonnie's arrival; but he knew what was going on, how he knew that it was the day Serena will try and undergo on impressing Ash and making him notice for once – as Bonnie filled him in with the details this morning.

"Have you noticed anything... different about Serena lately?" Clemont said as he turned to face Ash with slight nervousness, as he doesn't want Ash to react madly with his touch of a personal matter.

"Not really. Why, what do you mean by 'different'?" Ash questioned on what Clemont had just said. Ash had no clue on what Clemont was talking about or what Clemont had just said about this kind of _personal_ matter.

"I'm not sure. A bit... out of the ordinary, I guess." Clemont continued to try and make Ash realise that something's up.

"Why, have you noticed something up with her?" Ash asked, still had no idea what was going on, and was now even more impatient than ever.

"I don't know, I'm probably just tired or something." Clemont finished their conversation off and shrugged off the question, as he has realised that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this.

"Well, in any case, I hope she shows up soon. We've got to get back on the road soon." Ash said with an annoyed voice, he was becoming even more impatient with waiting her Serena; but his yellow partner Pokémon jumped up onto his shoulder and let out a squeal of comfort – Pikachu just wants to calm Ash down, because he felt that his trainer was going to get angry.

At that moment, Bonnie came running into the area from the corridors of the rooms that they were sleeping in last night, in a near sprint. She was going at a fast pace and just narrowly missed bumping into Ash and Clemont, who were just standing around the lobby aimlessly, and helping herself onto the couch by jumping onto it. She was displaying a huge and gigantic grin on her face, something Ash had learnt either meant Bonnie found another potential wife for her brother; but actually was something else that, obviously and not surprisingly, he didn't know.

"Bonnie, did you check on Serena like I asked?" Clemont asked his younger sibling, who was still giving off a huge smile, trying to convince Ash that he too didn't know what was going on, but in fact, he did.

"Uh huh, I did, Clemont!" Bonnie answered as she nodded whilst answering her brother if she had fulfilled his request to her.

"What are you so happy about? Have you found Clemont another wife?" Ash asked, an eyebrow quizzically rose at the younger blonde girl, who was filled with excitement in her.

"Just wait 'till you see Serena!" Bonnie said as she giggled and winked towards Ash, but he returned by just giving off a confused and agitated look at Bonnie.

Ash was confused at this. What the heck did that wink mean to start? What was so special about Serena today? Is something happening that he didn't understand?

That question was about to be answered, as the group heard Serena's footsteps coming from down the hall. Pikachu weren't too concerned, as he spotted a ketchup bottle and rushed to it – like a thunderbolt – and started to eat it, as it minds its own business. For Ash and Clemont, however, they were both intrigued (well, one of them is as one of them doesn't know what is going on) by Bonnie's behaviour of screaming with excitement and keeping an eye on the corridor she would have to walk out of. Bonnie, meanwhile, kept giggling; clearly imagining a variety of scenarios this could go down in.

"Morning, everyone! Sorry I took a while."

There she was. Turning the corner, she had come into the view of the group. The changes of appearance, though it was only minor cosmetic changes, were glaring and obvious. To begin, she looked clean, cleaner than ever before – like she had taken a bath three times. Her shorter hair was sparkling, reflecting in the artificial light of the Pokémon Centre. Her outfit seemed flashier, despite having no changes whatsoever. Her bow, the possession she held most dear to her heart – as Ash gave it to her as a present for helping him find a gift for his Pokémon during their stay in Coumarine City – was located at her chest, has been washed, as it was brighter than before – as the blue colour was standing out significantly. The previous night, Serena had washed it herself, without the use of the Pokémon Centre's washing machines, as she had done with her other clothing – as she was worried that it would get damaged. She knew it was a silly thing, but the ribbon mean so much to her. It was her precious gift from Ash, and she held it so very dear. It contradicted the rest of her outfit, making it stand out more. Altogether, she looked, to put it simply, incredible.

To Ash, she looked the same. He noticed her outfit and hair had undergone a clean, which he found normal as he always knew that Serena wanted to keep and present herself in a condition with no dust, dirt or any of that sorts. He also didn't notice that Serena had some foundations on her face, and how she wasn't wearing her lilac perfume that she always used to put on during her Pokémon Showcases only.

As far as he was concerned, she was regular old Serena.

"Wow Serena, you've really outdone yourself today." Clemont said, complimenting her appearance – even though he already knew about this happing and has anticipated how Serena would look; but he didn't anticipate Serena going on levels that deep. He could clearly see that Serena had put a lot of effort into looking her best today. That aside, she had done a cracking good job at it too.

"Uh huh! You look really pretty, Serena!" Bonnie nodded in agreement. She then instantly turned to Ash, smiling, "Don't you think so too, Ash?" as she put Ash on the spot a bit.

Ash scanned Serena. To him, she didn't look any different. It was obvious that she had straightened herself out, but he couldn't really tell any kind of differences in her appearance.

"Yeah, she looks fine to me." Ash said whilst smiling at Bonnie, showing that he had responded to her question already and was ready to move onto another topic.

As Ash said this, he noticed how Clemont, Bonnie, and especially Serena had disappointed and annoyed expressions on their faces. He noticed how all of them went silent, as they were all staring at him with blank faces.

"What's wrong?" Ash questioned his friends' unusual behaviour in response to his comment about Serena's looks today.

"N-nothing." Serena shrugged. She felt all right on the outside, but on the inside, she was heart-broken and defeated. She knew that Ash is very dense and that this would stand in her way, but she didn't realise that his density would go that far – she didn't anticipate this reaction at all. She just wanted to leave the lobby and go back to her room and cry for a few minutes alone. She wanted to shout at Ash for his stupidness, but she couldn't. All she could do at the moment was just look down and say "Thanks." for Ash's 'compliment'.

She realised her plan didn't work and there wasn't anything else in her mind, other than using Tierno's idea, but she had some doubts that it wouldn't work. She was depressed about what just happened and wanted to be left alone for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Wow, that was unexpected! You didn't expect that Ash's density would be _that_ bad... but this is Ash that we are talking about...**

 **What will Serena do now? Will Clemont and Bonnie help? Will Ash ever realise what's going on?  
** **If you want to find out, then stick around to end of the story! ;)**

 **I would like to mention - even though I mention this every time - about your massive support. I would like to thank you all for your support and that hopefully you enjoy reading this story as much as I do writing it!**

 **Anyways, keep up with the reviews and suggestions - as they will all be accepted.**

 **Also, I urge you all to review each chapter and say what you think about it. It would be a great help to me! :)**

 **Okay, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts & Feelings

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **I bring you the 5th Chapter of this story.**

 **Just a note, I think I predicted this story to be at least 5-6 chapters long; but as you can read, it won't be. I predict that it will be about 3 more chapters until this story is completed.**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

As the sun started to set beyond the horizon and over the trees, where it will be hidden from view, it indicates to Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena that nightfall was upon them. The sunset was peaceful and serene with grace, the calm and smooth breeze passed the gang in a slow motion whilst the leaves sway as it rushed past them, making them vibrate. Everything was perfect in terms of having a good night for Ash, Clemont and Bonnie; but for Serena it was the complete opposite.

Serena was far from thinking that the day would end perfectly, how it would be a fine evening for her. She was lost in thought about what happened this morning, about what Ash said to her. Ash said something that was hurtful and put her on an emotional distress of every second of this day. She felt heartbroken, rejected, embarrassed, isolated, lost, and all of these thoughts and emotions were just circling around her head – they all stayed in her head for the rest of the day, for the rest of her life of the incident this morning. All of these thoughts on her head were the ones a girl in love with someone else would not want to have.

Serena had been walking at a slower pace than usual, as usually she would be walking side-by-side by Bonnie, who always was ahead of the gang most of the time, as she normally walks ahead of her snail-paced big brother and Ash trundling along the footpath. Today, Serena was behind the whole gang, even behind Clemont, which made Ash surprised; but Clemont and Bonnie looked like they were surprised as well – to not arouse any suspicion from Ash – as they both knew the reason why she was acting like this today. Serena wanted for the time to just fly by, she wanted to get the day over and done with, she wanted to forget the whole thing; however she just can't get it out of her head no matter what she done to do so.

Serena wasn't a person who was shy and quiet – as she would have had a lot of energy and enthusiasm inside her – but today was different, today she was shy and quiet. She wanted to be isolated from everyone in the group. She just wants to stay away and just think through what had happened today, what had ruined her heart. She had already told Clemont and Bonnie to "Go away." in a forceful tone many times during the day. She understood why they were coming up to her from time to time, why they kept on trying to just talk to her – it was because they wanted her to be cheered up and to move on; but she can't do that as something was holding her back.

That certain something was her depression.

"Let's set up camp right here. Look, there's a river nearby to up our water, there's lots of space to play, so why not here?" Clemont suggested, as he noticed that nightfall was soon approaching, as he noticed that the sun had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen.

"That sound like a good idea." Ash said with confidence, as he did take account on Serena's fear of the dark, which was kind of nice of him to consider.

"Come on Dedenne, let's go and play on the grass." Bonnie said with glee, excited to come and play, but before that she came up to Serena and asked "Hey Serena, wanna join us?"

"Yeah, sure… in a bit…" Serena mumbled the words out of her mouth, completely forgotten what Bonnie actually said to her.

"Come on Serena, cheer up. You have been down the whole day. I don't want a pretty girl like you to be like this." Bonnie said in a reassuring voice. As she said this, this made Serena realised that she looked amazing – after all of that preparation, styling and cleaning back at the Pokémon Centre this morning; however this made her remember that she looked like this for Ash – who didn't notice anything – and made her feel even more down.

"Oh, sorry Serena. I kinda forgot." Bonnie apologised to Serena about mentioning the topic that she was so upset about.

"It's okay, Bonnie." Serena said letting her anger go, as she doesn't want to scold Bonnie – who was actually just trying to help her – as she thinks she was going to take it way too far for her liking.

"I understand what you were trying to do, thank you." Serena added, as she didn't expect the words 'I don't want a pretty girl like you to be like this.' coming out of Bonnie's mouth, she expected to be Ash that would have said something along those lines to her at least during the day – if he wasn't so dense.

"Well, I'm going to make supper." Clemont mentioned. He did this purposefully so that he can isolate Ash and Serena, making them on their own, as he want them to talk to each other; but he highly doubted that that was going to happen.

"I'm going to put up the tents over here." Ash mentioned, as he didn't want to not do anything, he wanted to make himself busy and occupied for some reason unknown and that only he knows.

At that moment, Serena had just walked off, passing Clemont – who was cooking some sort of stew that smelt delicious – Ash – who was pitching up their tents – and Bonnie – who was playing with Dedenne and Pikachu by the grassy area on the side. Serena continued to walk down in the direction to where the river was and sat down by the edge of the land. She sat on the grass and looked up onto the moon, which was upon appearing into the night sky filled with stars. She was trying to get rid of the memories of today, by just relaxing as she cleared her head.

Back at the camp, Ash had finished pitching up the tents. He had placed all of their sleeping bags in and their belongings inside, handling all of it with care. Clemont had also finished making his stew, their supper, and was currently preparing the table and laying out the cutlery and plates onto the neat and decorated tablecloth that Serena had personally made. At that point, Bonnie came up to Clemont and started tug his sleeve on his arm, and became distracted by Bonnie. All of his attention was now focused at Bonnie.

"Hey Clemont, I'm worried about Serena. Do you think we should do something?" Bonnie said in a worried tone, she was worried about Serena, about her behaviour today – as her attitude hasn't changed one bit since they left the Pokémon Centre.

"Yeah, why not?" Clemont said cheerfully to Bonnie, who was now satisfied and was jumping with joy – which only meant one thing, she had a plan.

"Right, so…" Bonnie whispered to Clemonts ear. She whispered something that was inaudible, even to anyone who was standing right next to them.

"All right. Let's just do it." Clemont responded after Bonnie told him the plan, as Bonnie gave him a cheeky wink and was displaying a huge grin on her face.

"Supper's ready." Clemont yelled as he tried to catch Ash and Serena's attention from afar distance.

"Okay." Ash said as he sent out all of his Pokémon from his Pokéballs and started running towards the food – as he was starving after all, which didn't surprise anyone.

"Right…" Serena replied with a soft tone, which was almost inaudible for anyone to hear.

As all of the Ash, Serena and Clemont's Pokémon gathered around in a circle on a patch of grass, they were all looking forward to being fed with some delicious Pokémon food. Pikachu, Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, Braixen, Pancham, Dedenne, Chespin, and Bunnelby all waited patiently for all of their bowls to be filled up with Pokémon food by Ash and Clemont. As for Serena and Bonnie, they were both waiting patiently as well for the arrival of Ash and Clemont – who were both handing out the Pokémon food to everyone present.

After a few minutes later, Ash and Clemont finished handing out the Pokémon food to everyone, and also stopping a fight between Pancham and Chespin, and both headed over to meet Serena and Bonnie – who were waiting for them at the table. Clemont set about filling up their bowls with his warm scrumptious vegetable stew that he had just prepared. It contained vegetables; such as carrots, potatoes and all sorts – which Bonnie denied eating as she just hated the taste and the looks of vegetables, but Clemont always persuaded Bonnie to eat them, as he always says that "They are healthy for you."

"Wow, Clemont, this is delicious!" Ash exclaimed his happiness towards Clemont's masterpiece of a stew and was overjoyed by how far Clemont's cooking has gone. He knew it had improved since he met Serena's mum and asked her some recipes.

"Ash is right, Clemont. This is amazing!" Bonnie said as she savoured every bite, even though she realised that the stew contained vegetables; but she didn't mind as she found it very delicious.

"Stop it, you guys. You make me blush." Clemont said with a hint of embarrassment as he was scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, what's up with Braixen and Frogadier over there?" Bonnie pointed out that Braixen and Forgadier had isolated them from the other Pokémon; but this made the whole gang confused, as they didn't hate anyone and questions were raised of this weird behaviour.

"Yeah, I mean they are currently feeding each other and cuddling one another. How strange." Clemont said as he looked at Serena to check if she was interested. He was kind of signalling her that this was the perfect opportunity for her to undergo Tierno's plan, which she responded quite happily – as Bonnie whispered the phrase of "Don't give up 'till it's over." and gave Serena the confidence she needed the whole time, no, the whole day - and made her gotten over her depression.

"It might be that they are in _love_ with one another." Serena said as she spoke up after not speaking for the whole day; which surprised Clemont and Bonnie, but mostly Ash.

"You may be right there, Serena." Clemont agreed to Serena's claim, but he was only doing this to support Serena.

"For sure. What do you think, Ash?" Bonnie turned to face Ash, who was just staring blankly at Braixen and Frogadier. He had never noticed the two acting like this; he had never seen them before acting strangely in his entire journey so far.

"You know, people and Pokémon do think alike. So, if they love each other, then…" Serena suggested as she gave off a wink to Ash, who actually didn't understand and became confused on what she had meant.

"Really..." Ash said as he was lost in thought. There were a lot of things that were going through his mind, a lot of things had clouded his head, he was thinking of what Serena had just suggested. He felt something jolt on his mind, something he had never thought of before, something he had missed so many times – love. He had missed this since the day Serena joined him in his adventure on the Kalos Region. He had missed the fact that she had been giving off hints to show her crush towards him. He had missed entirely everything that life had thrown at him; such as the hints, as most things pass over his head easily. He knew that his density has got something to do with this, and that it was holding him back from noticing anything.

"Ash, are you okay?" Clemont asked Ash, who was still staring blankly at Braixen and Frogadier. He had a hunch that Ash might have something in mind, but what exactly.

"Sorry, yeah I'm fine." Ash said in response to Clemont's concern.

As Ash, Serena and Bonnie turned away from staring at Braixen and Frogadier – who was confused as to why the whole gang were looking at them and was blushing a bit at doing so – Clemont picked up his phone from his pocket and sent someone a text reading 'I think it is time.' subtly under the table.

* * *

 **A LOT of things happening in this chapter.**

 **What is Serena's next move? What was Clemont and Bonnie's plan? Had Ash gotten over his density? Who did Clemont contacted?  
** **All questions will be anwered in good time - probably in the next chapter - so stick around! ;)**

 **(If you want, you can predict the answer to these questions above in the reviews...)**

 **Note: I will be taking a day worth of break on writing the next chapter, as tomorrow's Friday and I cannot afford to miss anything on Friday night (as I will be catching up on episodes on XY Series); therefore there won't be a chapter tomorrow. However, there will be a chapter on Saturday - hopefully I will write it in the morning for you all. *fingers crossed***

 **Anyways, please keep up the support on this story and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Unexpected Talk - Part 1

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **I bring you the next chapter of this story.**

 **Sorry it took a while to write; but I did say on Friday I will not write a chapter (and also this chapter was a pain to write as so many ideas were revolving around my head)...**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

"So, should we, you know?" Bonnie suggested to her big brother as she tugged his left sleeve, trying to get his attention to proceed to what they have to do.

"Okay, I'll go and do it now." Clemont replied to Bonnie's consent of undergoing their plan.

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were all getting ready for the night and get a decent night sleep whilst camping outside – which never happens and never will according to Serena. Clemont was packing the dining table that they ate their dinner in and Bonnie was helping Serena washing the dishes. Ash, on the other hand, was just sitting under a tree, still filled with thought about his 'breakthrough' during dinner. He still doesn't understand how this did happen and how he had come into his senses and snapped out of it.

Now, however, he sits under the tree and was looking up into the beautiful, peaceful night sky where the stars glisten with brightness and the moon shone at its brightest stage. Whilst he sat, he feels that something is missing from him, but he cannot pin-point what, he feels that something was missing from his life. He hasn't thought about this until now, until no-one was near him to make this a bit more private for himself. Pikachu just nuzzled up beside him, as he was worried about his trainer, worried about what he has got on his mind; however Ash just gave him a pet on the head and Pikachu just responded with a "Cha…" as he showed his appreciation to his trainer.

"Hey Ash, come here for a minute." Clemont yelled to Ash to grab hold of his attention, as Ash wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and was just looking up at the sky and staring at the stars.

"Oh, I'll be there in a minute." Ash replied to Clemont as he stood up and rushed towards the rest of the group, who was just waiting only for him and Pikachu.

Having arrived where everyone was standing and waiting for Ash he then said in an apologetic tone, "Sorry guys, I have been thinking a lot of things lately."

"We're you thinking about your upcoming gym battles?" Bonnie asked, intrigued on what Ash was actually thinking, because she had a clear suspicion that he wasn't thinking about his gym battles.

"No, not really…" Ash said as he trailed off, but snapped out of it again and raised the question, "So, what's up?"

"Well… Bonnie had a nightmare last night, so she wants to sleep with me for tonight. Will that be all right if you two slept together in that tent?" Clemont mentioned to Ash and Serena the situation. As he said this, he gave off a wink to Ash and Serena – indicating that it was Serena's chance to hit on Ash, and it was Ash's chance to do the same to Serena (if he can that is…).

"That's fine by me!" Serena said excitedly, but realised what she had just said as everyone looked at her in a funny sort of way. "Oh, sorry. I mean, sure…"

"Okay…" Ash said nervously and embarrassingly.

"Well that's settled then. Come on Bonnie, let's go." Clemont said as he dragged Bonnie quickly into the tent.

"Have fun, you two." Bonnie teased as she and her brother entered their tent and zipped up the door.

"So, shall we?" Serena asked as she turned to face Ash whilst showing off a huge grin in her face.

"Um… you go on ahead… I got some stuff to think… I'll meet you there." Ash responded, which received a disappointed look from Serena who was now pouting with annoyance and irritation – as she didn't get the chance Clemont and Bonnie gave her.

"Fine. I'll be inside." Serena replied as she entered the tent and Ash walked back to where he and Pikachu were about a few minutes ago.

Ash walked up to the large oak tree in front of them and sat under its branches. He, then, looked up into the stars once more and stares at them with awe. Beside him was his best partner, the partner that he trusted and has travelled with for seven regions and the one who doesn't like to stay in its Pokéball. Pikachu sat beside Ash and occasionally lied back onto the grass, as its way of relaxing.

Ash was focused on his thoughts. His mind was clouded with thoughts about his gym battles and, most importantly, about his personal matters that he needed attending to. He wanted Pikachu beside him, as he knew Pikachu understood his feelings and Pikachu understands Ash's feelings – as they are both in sync with each other. He trusted Pikachu with everything that he does, and Pikachu trusted Ash during his gym battles and his occasional battles with other people as well as Serena and Clemont. Ash and Pikachu were along as well, so no-one will bother them during their 'private' conversation.

"Pikachu, do you ever get the feeling that you're missing something? I mean, do you ever get the feeling that something is definitely wrong?" Ash asked Pikachu as he started off their conversation after looking at the night sky for a few minutes.

"Pika-pi?" _"What do you mean?"_ Pikachu asked as he looked up to his trainer, confused on where this is heading to.

"Well, you think that it's there but it isn't at the same time." Ash replied to Pikachu's question.

"Pika-pi pika?" _"Do you mean that something is missing from your life, that kind of thing?"_ Pikachu suggested.

"Yeah, that's right." Ash said joyfully, as he finally made Pikachu realise what he was talking about.

"Pikachu pika." _"Wait, when did this happen?"_ Pikachu questioned his trainer as he thinks Ash is acting strangely, not acting like himself at all.

"I had this realisation, if you will, during dinner. It was something that I have never felt before, something that was completely new for me." Ash responded, explaining to Pikachu his odd behaviour.

"Pikachu?" _"Is it about your density?"_ Pikachu teased which made Ash giggle a bit.

"You can say that… actually, it was!" Ash exclaimed with glee.

"Pikachu?" _"When did this happen?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Well, as I said it was during dinner." Ash said as he looked Pikachu in the eyes.

"Pika-pi?" _"When was it, specifically?"_ Pikachu demanded, as he was quite irritated with Ash's density – as everything just passes his head most of the time.

"Well, it was when Bonnie saw Braixen and Frogadier acting quite strangely. There were both feeding each other, cuddling each other from time to time~" Ash trailed off on what he was saying and was then interrupted by Pikachu.

"Pikachu-pika." _"It's because they are in love with each other."_ Pikachu suggested as he exclaimed squeals of joy.

"That's what Serena said, and that's when something jolted on my mind…" Ash said confusingly.

"Pikachu-pika pika-pika." _"Serena said that to grab your attention, to show how people and Pokémon think alike."_ Pikachu said as he face palmed himself.

"I know that people and Pokémon think alike, but I wouldn't go that far. I mean, I don't think that people _love_ each other just like their Pokémon." Ash mentioned; putting out a point, which Pikachu knew was wrong.

"Pika-pi pikachu!" _"Serena said that to show how she likes you, no, loves you!"_ Pikachu said as it stood up and shouted at his dense trainer.

"I don't think that that is the case, Pikachu. I wouldn't go that far." Ash said to Pikachu picking it up and putting in on his lap to make Pikachu calm down just a bit.

Out of frustration, Pikachu charged up a Thunderbolt attack and zapped Ash with full force. The power of that attack was vast. Pikachu had gathered all of its stored electricity and put it all out in one attack directly on Ash.

"Pika-pikachu? Pikachu-pi pika-pika pikachu! Pikachu!" _"Can't you get rid of your density, Ash? Serena had been giving out hints since she joined us in our journey. She was always trying to get you to notice that she has feelings for you! Can't you understand?!"_ Pikachu shouted out of frustration to Ash. It was angry at Ash for what he had just said and for how dense he actually was.

"Well, I'm not _that_ dense~" Ash said as he recovered from Pikachu's powerful Thunderbolt attack. Ash was annoyed as to why Pikachu attacked him like that, but he understood what Pikachu felt right now.

"Pikachu! Pika-pika pika-pikachu!" _"You are Ash, just accept it! Everything goes over your head so easily!"_ Pikachu yelled to its trainer, and Ash just sat there in silence, staring at Pikachu on how much he cared for its trainer.

"Pikachu pika-pikachu. Pika-pika!" _"Ash, you're density is stopping you from seeing what is actually happening. You're missing so much!"_ Pikachu said having calmed down just a tiny bit.

"Give me an example." Ash said to Pikachu with a forceful tone of voice.

"Pikachu pika-pika pikachu-pika." _"Just today, Serena made herself beautiful just to make you notice her; but what do you say, you said that 'She looked fine' and made her depressed, just like you saw today."_ Pikachu gave Ash's word and gave him an example to think about.

"I didn't realise that... how could I…" Ash said as he looked down towards the ground, now realising the mistake that he has made, the pain that he made Serena undergo on.

"Pika-pika pikachu." _"If you can't get rid of your density, everything will be missing, as you'll just miss everything."_ Pikachu mentioned in a calm voice. He has used up quite a lot of its energy from its Thunderbolt attack and was kind of weak at this point.

"Oh, that's what I felt during dinner. My mind displayed something on my head and that's what I said at the start. Now, I do feel that something is wrong and something is missing from my life." Ash said as he realised that everything was starting to piece together, like a puzzle.

"Pika-pika. Pikachu-pika." _"Congrats Ash, you've finally gotten over your density. You've realised that Serena was missing from your life. Do you get it now?"_ Pikachu teased and made Ash blush a bit – he blushed from Pikachu's compliment on getting over his density and suggestion that he needs Serena in his life…

"What should I do about it, then?" Ash asked Pikachu, as he was now relying on Pikachu for a plan of some kind – as Pikachu made Ash come to terms with his thoughts and made his density to go away.

"Pikachu-pika?" _"Well let's start with the question – what do you think of Serena?"_ Pikachu teased, which made Ash blushed a bit – which shows how his density is definitely gone.

"Well… I think that she is an amazing person… she is very caring and thoughtful, but also kind and gentle~" Ash stuttered out the words from his mouth before being interrupted by Pikachu.

"Pika-pika pikachu? Pika-pi pika-pika." _"You love her, don't you? You admire everything about her."_ Pikachu teased Ash even more and made him blush madly as a result.

"You stole the words that were coming out of my mouth." Ash said disappointedly, but he knew why Pikachu did it – it's because Pikachu just wants to find out immediately and cannot afford to wait for Ash to say it.

"Pika-pika. Pika-pikachu." _"Right, so we've estsblished that. Now, we just wait for Serena to make her move."_ Pikachu suggested on what Ash will be doing to get Serena.

"What do you mean?" Ash said confusingly; he was baffled as to what the yellow mouse Pokémon had just suggested and pointed out on what he should do.

"Pikacku pika-pika pika-pi. Pikachu." _"What I mean is that you will just have to wait until she tells you her feelings towards you. Just sit there and wait."_ Pikachu suggested and Ash just gave Pikachu a nod to show his agreement. "Pikachu pika-pi." _"Since that was she was trying to do in the first place."_

"Well, let's head back." Ash suggested as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

The forest area where Ash had sat with Pikachu was surrounded by trees and hedges. The flowers on the grass below made the area more pretty, like a well maintained garden; therefore someone could sneak in without anyone noticing.

As Ash suggested to Pikachu that they should head back to where their tent was located, there was someone hiding in the hedges.

Her eyes were pouring down with tears – from tears of joy for that matter – her face had blushed madly – if you compare it with a Flareon, then you wouldn't find a difference – and her mouth was wide open – showing her shock and surprise to this information.

Serena sat against a tree; her hands were on her cheeks trying to stop her tears from going down even further from her face. She knew that Ash was going to have a conversation with Pikachu and her curiosity took over and decided to listen in them talking to each other; but she didn't expect this.

She had heard every single word spoken by Ash and Pikachu, and eventually every word she heard mattered to her at that moment.

"Now what should I do?" she asked herself that question and was on her head for quite some time whilst she rushed back into the tent, to make Ash not arouse any suspicions that she was listening the whole time.

She didn't know at this point in time; however she knows that she had one more chance to get Ash on her side.

A small beep came from the other tent, which was quiet one, so that Ash or Serena wouldn't hear. The beep was from a text sent by Clemont reading 'It is done.'

* * *

 **Wow! This story keeps getting interesting by each chapter.**

 **What will Serena do when Ash gets back on the tent? (Just saying, NO LEMONS) Who is this mysterious receiver that is receiving Clemont's text messages? Will Clemont and Bonnie's plan of putting Ash and Serena on the same tent pay off?  
Stick around to find out! ;) (Predictions are welcome in the reviews!)**

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 6 is done!**

 **Hopefully you all are enjoying this story as much as I do writing it. I have to say, your support for this story is not as massive as Secret Messengers, but how can I complain about that. At least you are all still reading this and that's what matters! :)**

 **Anyways, keep up the reviews and support!**

 **I'll see you guys on the next chapter!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Unexpected Talk - Part 2

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **I bring you all the next chapter of this story.**

 **Just to mention, the next chapter will be the end... :(  
BUT I do have a request for you all, so stick around tomorrow... ;)**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Serena just laid flat on her sleeping bag lost in thought whilst some tears stayed in her eyes from before. A lot of things had clouded her mind since she came back from hearing Ash and Pikachu's conversation. She was full of joy and delight that Ash had now gotten over his density and has realised that he _needs_ Serena with Pikachu's help; but she was full of regret that she caused him pain and suffering inside. As she heard Ash and Pikachu's conversation amongst the hedges, she realised that _she_ needs to make a move on Ash, as that was what Pikachu suggested to Ash – to wait for Serena to make a move. She couldn't wait for Ash to come back into the tent, as she was waiting for him and plans on doing something about this current situation she was in. She believed that it was time for her to make a move on Ash, so she decides to remove herself from her sleeping bag, go outside of the tent and greet Ash as he and Pikachu comes back in.

The short walk from their tent to where Ash and Pikachu were sat down was felt like an eternity. She was very nervous and was scared if Ash will actually accept her or will he reject her; however she just thought of positive things and remembered what Ash and Pikachu were saying in their conversation to give herself some confidence. As she walked down to the large oak tree where Ash and Pikachu was, she looked up on the night sky that was filled with stars and was overpowered by the full moon that shone at its brightest – she was not looking where she was going, as she was distracted with the night sky.

Nearing her destination of her walk towards Ash and Pikachu, she didn't realise that Ash and Pikachu were watching her. She didn't realise that Ash was admiring her from where he was sat – her short honey-coloured hair glisten in the moonlight, her blue eyes reflected the moonshine – which made Pikachu give Ash a pat on the back. Ash knew why Pikachu did that – to give him some confidence as well as teasing him a bit.

At that point, Serena – who was not looking where she was going and was not paying attention to her surroundings – tripped at a small rock (secretly, Pikachu placed the rock there) and made Serena fall over flat on her face; however she didn't realise where she landed at, she landed on Ash. She was now on top of Ash whilst both of them developed a blush on their faces from embarrassment. Even though Serena enjoyed being on top of Ash, she needed to remove herself from him and that's what she did.

"Oh… sorry, Ash…" Serena apologized, even though she liked being on top of Ash, as she lifted herself up from Ash's body, filled with awkwardness and embarrassment.

"That's all right." Ash said as he immediately forgave Serena from that certain mishap and instantly looked at Pikachu, who had a grin on his face, as Ash knew that that was intentional for Pikachu to place that rock there, Ash knew that was Pikachu's doing.

"Hey, Ash… can I talk to you for a second?" Serena said embarrassingly and nervously as she stood up and the sat next to Ash – as Pikachu moved just for Serena. She couldn't believe that she was very close to her crush and was overjoyed by this fact.

"Yeah, sure… what's up?" Ash asked with interest, thinking that it was now the time – it was the time when Serena will make her move, just like what Pikachu said to him a few moments ago.

"Well… it's kinda personal, so please… don't laugh about it." Serena stuttered out the words from her mouth, as Pikachu just watched Ash and Serena with awe on one of the branches of the tree that they were on.

"I promise, Serena. I won't laugh or anything like that." Ash said in a confidently and reassuringly.

"Okay… so, here goes…." Serena mumbled the words to herself before yelling out what she wanted to say. "Ash, I love you on the bottom of my heart!"

As Serena finished yelling out what she needed and wanted to say to Ash, Ash was staring at Serena blankly. A lot of emotions were revolving around his head – confusion, shock, surprise, and joy – and were staying on his head. He cannot believe Serena told her feelings of Ash straight up, just like what Bonnie suggested in the first place.

On the other hand, Serena was filled with more embarrassment. Her face was all red – if you compare it with red paint, you cannot notice the difference in the shade of the colour. She was surprised that she followed Bonnie's plan – which was to just tell Ash straight up when Tierno and Shauna were present back at the Pokémon Centre – and was hoping that it had worked on Ash.

"Serena…" Ash said softly, still shocked and surprised as to what Serena had just said.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't mean to say that…" Serena said as she looked down to try and hide her shame, to try and make herself innocent and not pleaded guilty as to what she had done just now.

"Serena… I… love you too…" Ash stuttered out the words off his mouth whilst Serena had looked up and was tearing up with tears.

"Ash…" Serena said with a passion.

"Serena, don't cry. I don't like a beautiful girl like you crying." Ash mentioned in a reassuring voice to try and comfort Serena. As he said this, he felt something that he had never felt before, he felt something completely new – he felt love and passion.

"Ash, I wanted you to know that you are truly an amazing person. You just don't give up 'till it's over. You have a lot of determination in you, you have a lot of characteristics that are very likeable, and you have a lot of confidence on your gym battles. Everything about you is amazing." Serena said whilst tears – tears of joy – were going down her eyes and passing through her face before eventually dropping on the grass below.

"Serena, I also wanted you to know that you're a likeable person as well. You are a caring and loving person, but also compassionate to others. I find you very cute and beautiful at the same time." Ash responded as he hugged Serena and letting her cry on his arms.

"Does this mean that you're density is gone, I mean gone for good?" Serena asked as she looked up at Ash – who was looking at her at the same time.

"You can say that, but the one who should thank for that is Pikachu. He helped me realise something, he helped me to get rid of my density and made me realise that you're the one missing from my life." Ash explained as he answered Serena's question.

"Pika-pika. Pikachu." _"Well Ash, it was all you. I just gave you a confidence boost."_ Pikachu mentioned as it came down from the top of the tree where he was viewing the whole scene of Ash and Serena beside the tree.

"Pikachu, did you know my feelings for Ash from the start?" Serena questioned the yellow mouse Pokémon for its knowledge of the current situation.

"Pika-pi Pikachu. Pikachu-pika." _Well, Bonnie actually told me everything. She noticed it from the start, Serena."_ Pikachu replied in a cheeky manner.

"Well, changing the topic… what should we do now?" Ash said as he turned to face Serena – who had now stopped crying and was wiping her tears away from her own eyes.

"Well… can we become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Serena said with embarrassment, but also teasingly.

"I can't see anything wrong with that." Ash replied to his girlfriend, who was tearing up again.

"Oh, Ashy… I love you." Serena replied back as she wiped her tears again from her eyes.

"I love you too, Serena." Ash said with a passion. He actually meant what he had just said. He hasn't felt this before as his density was stopping him the whole time. Also, he thought the nickname that Serena had just made was kind of amusing and made him giggle a bit, so did Pikachu as a matter of fact.

"Should we go back to our tent?" Ash suggested, as he realised how late it was.

"Yeah, but… can you do one more thing for me?" Serena said cheekly and startled Ash a bit. Ash expects something interesting coming, as this was Serena were talking about – she had waited long enough for this moment.

"What is it?" Ash said confusingly.

"Kiss me." Serena said subtly, which made Ash jump. He didn't expect this happening so soon; but since they were in a love relationship, then this fact didn't surprise him at all.

"All right…" Ash said as he closed the gap between him and Serena.

Ash leaned towards her as his eyes were closed whilst Serena closed her eyes and just waited for Ash to make contact with her lips. As both their lips touched, they felt something they haven't felt anything that sort of before – and it was a wonderful sensation. Their kiss was passionate and felt it lasted an eternity (even though it lasted for about a few seconds).

"Serena, let's go back now, okay?" Ash suggested as he broke their passionate and romantic kiss, which made Serena upset but at least she had a chance to kiss her long time crush.

"All-right!" Serena said excitedly as she was looking forward on spending a night with Ash, her new boyfriend; whereas Ash looked shocked and surprised as he hasn't realised yet why his girlfriend was so excited about.

"Why are you so excited about?" Ash asked Serena.

"Well, I can get to sleep with you for the first time in this relationship." Serena replied joyfully, as she was looking forward spending a night with Ash.

"I see…" Ash said nervously, not knowing what Serena could do.

As both of them got into the cramped tent, they snuggled into their sleeping bags and was about to sleep; but Serena checked the time on her tablet and saw that the time was _23:12_ and was shocked and surprise on how late it was, but that didn't matter as she had Ash as a part of her life now.

They lay down on their sleeping bags and were just looking up onto the ceiling, and they remained that way for a while. It was all calm and peaceful in their tent as both of them were secretly filled with delight, but they were also incredibly nervous. They could both feel each other's body warmth from how nervous they both were, even Serena as a matter of the fact. Pikachu had just come into the tent and closed the zip of the door and lay near Ash's head as it tried to get some sleep; but was actually listening very closely on what Ash and Serena are talking about.

"This feels… kinda nice…" Serena said nervously, as her excitement was long gone. As she said this, she was looking at Ash with a crimson red blush and continued to talk making the situation even more awkward. "I've... always wanted… to spend a night like this... next to you..."

"This is going to be kinda a regular thing… so we'd better get used to it…" Ash gulped as he finished what he had just said.

Ash felt Serena edge closer towards him as he heard the rustle of her sleeping bag. "I'd… like that..."

Ash looked into her bright blue eyes and mentioned, "I'm not sure if this would be considered saying too much seeing as we just got together... but you are the most important thing in my life right now, Serena. I'm glad I came here to Kalos. I love you, Serena."

Serena move up and hugged Ash tightly, tears of joy was filling her eyes once more. "I love you too, Ashy... more than you'll ever know..."

"I've only got the rest of my life to find out." Ash giggled.

Ash then felt Serena holding onto him tighter, and then asked, "Can we… sleep like this?"

"I wouldn't want to any other way." Ash replied whilst giving Serena a soft, but sweet smile. He then wrapped his arms around Serena's waist, bringing her closer to him as the new couple started to doze off.

"Wow, I can't believe it. Ash got over his density and Serena made her move on Ash. Well, I'll greet them as well as Clemont and Bonnie in the morning during breakfast." A voice whispered aloud outside Ash and Serena's tent, whilst peeking into the tent to see what's going on.

* * *

 **There you are, chapter 7 is published!**

 **This was an interesting chapter, actually. Ash AND Serena made a confession to each other, and Ash FINALLY got rid of his density.**

 **However, the only question left to be answered is - who is this mysterious person that has been watching Ash and Serena?  
(Guess who it is in the reviews!) Stick around to find out! :P**

 **Anyways, keep up the support and keep those review coming in!**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8: Return & Conclusions

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **I bring you all the last chapter for Density...  
Yes, sadly, Density had to come to an end :(**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

It was the next morning, as indicated by the constant peaceful, serene chirps by the Fletchlings just outside their tent. The sun was shining and some of the light came into Ash and Serena tent. The chirps of the Fletchlings outside reminded Serena of what her mother's Fletchling used to do – use Peck attack to wake her up – but now, she can wake up in peace.

Serena had woken up at this point. Serena took a few seconds to have a look around the tent and realised what was happening – she was snuggled up beside Ash. She then remembered what happened last night and explained why she was in the arms of Ash – her new boyfriend – so she just relaxed and snuggled up in to him more as she laid her head gently on his chest. She gazed at his face as he slept, as he had a large grin on his face, which made Serena giggle a bit – as she found that amusing. She felt shame that Ash isn't still awake; but she was perfectly happy being able to be sleep with Ash.

Serena just stayed in this position and waited for Ash to wake up – as she doesn't want to move away from Ash and just wanted to be by his side. But then, she heard the zip of Clemont and Bonnie's tent unzip and heard them come out.

"Morning!" Bonnie yawned aloud as she came out wearing her Tyrantrum pyjamas on.

"Put you voice down!" Clemont hissed back.

"Huh, why?" Bonnie responded confusingly as to why her big brother is kind of upset with her.

"Ash and Serena aren't awake yet. We don't want to wake them up, so be quiet for once!" Clemont explained his sudden scolding to his little sister, as Serena smiled inside her tent.

"Whoops…" Bonnie replied in a whisper as she walked up to Ash and Serena's tent and tries to have a look inside.

"What are you doing?" Clemont asked Bonnie, who was leaning into Ash and Serena's tent.

"I want to see what they're doing inside…" Bonnie explained her motives of what she wanted to do, and then finished her sentence in a teasing manner, "I can't see anything, but if I know those two lovebirds, then they would be snuggled up with each other."

At that point, Serena was shocked, amused and surprised at the same time. Bonnie had managed to guess exactly right, but then again, it was likely that had been why she had pretended to have had a bad dream in the first place. Bonnie was, admittedly, clever and has a vast knowledge about romance for someone so young.

After that ordeal, it was reasonably quiet after that. All you can her was the metallic clangs and taps of equipment outside Ash and Serena's tent – probably Clemont getting ready for breakfast – and some occasional muffled bickering between Clemont and Bonnie.

After a short while, Serena noticed that Ash was waking up, unusually earlier than normal. He slowly opened his right eye and blinked whilst rubbing his eyes from to wake himself up even more. As he looked around the cramped tent, he noticed Serena staring up at him with a smile on her face. He had forgotten, obviously, how she spent the night in his tent as well as what actually happened last night. For a brief second, he had nearly jumped straight out of his sleeping bag and hit his head on the roof of their tent, but remembered everything and just gave Serena a cheeky wink.

"Hey…" He said whilst giving off a loud yawn.

"Hello, Ashy." Serena said with a grin as she used the nickname she used last night and made Ash's face turned red slightly.

"That gets me every time…" Ash said drowsily as he rubbed his eyes once more. "I kinda getting used to it."

"You sleep well?" Serena giggled teasingly.

"Surprisingly, this was the best sleep I had so far." Ash replied. "I'm guessing you did too?"

"Obviously I did. I got to sleep in a bed with you. How wouldn't I be able to sleep well?" Serena asked with a flirtatious tone to her voice.

Serena sighed tightened her grip around Ash and held onto him tighter than before and Ash responded by giving Serena a peck on the cheek, which made her blush a bit.

"H-Hey, I thought we had to get up…" Ash said, feeling his heartbeat racing as Serena rested her head on his chest.

"I never said anything about that. Besides, I want to enjoy cuddling you a little longer, Ashy." Serena replied again in a flirtatious tone whilst smiling at her boyfriend.

"I never thought that you can be so mischievous, Serena." Ash sighed as he shook his head and allowed Serena to do so. He then placed his hand on the top of her head and just admired his girlfriend.

"I thought you knew." Serena teased about Ash's density once again, even though Ash tried his best to forget about it. She loved absolutely every second of this, as well as Ash was, and that's what they wanted the most.

They remained like this for a further while, before they sighed and admitted they were going to have to get up at some point. As both of them emerged from their tent, they were welcomed to a chorus of teasing by Bonnie – who as it turned out had been eavesdropping on them the whole time, which made the 'lovebirds' (as Bonnie described them as) flush with a dark shade of crimson red – whilst Clemont just released an amused sigh and started on laying out the table and the Pokémon's bowls.

"So..." Ash whispered as he held Serena's hand whilst walking towards the breakfast table "How are we gonna tell them?"

"Good question. I mean, Bonnie probably knows, Clemont probably doesn't know as well as our Pokémon, so why don't we tease it out!" Serena replied with a grin on her face.

"What?" Ash asked; a little confused as to what Serena meant.

"What do you think of this idea?" Serena said as she whispered her plan to Ash whilst giggling the whole time.

"You're so mischievous, aren't you Serena?" Ash said whilst a blush developed on his face and has let out a huge an amused sigh, knowing now what Serena was up to and what was Serena planning – to try and trick Clemont, Bonnie and all of their Pokémon.

As the whole group sat around the table laid with their delicious breakfast after filling up their Pokémon's bowls with Pokémon food, Ash and Serena sat next to each other. You can notice that the two lovers were sitting next to each other closer than usual, but it was a subtle change. Surprisingly, Pikachu was sat on the table eating its breakfast (well, another bottle of ketchup) directly next to Ash. They had spoken a lot during breakfast, which was kind of normal for them to do – as they normally talk about what they plan to do next – but today one person stood out the most, and that person was Bonnie. Normally, all of them were tired and had no energy in the mornings; however today, Bonnie was absolutely energetic about something and Clemont can't pin-point what's the cause for his younger sibling's odd behaviour, but Ash and Serena knew why.

As the whole group went silent and conversations stopped, Serena shook her head at Ash asking for her plan to come into action, and Ash just replied with a nod. She gave Ash a smile, similar to the one she had given to him this morning, and that was the signal to show her plan commencing.

Ash sighed lightly, as he noticed how Serena was enjoying this – by her face expressions and how she was holding Ash's hand tighter by the minute – and soon gave up, as he knew he couldn't stop his girlfriend from tricking Clemont and Bonnie.

"Hey, Clemont, Bonnie, I've got something I want to show you both…" Serena said as she grabbed the two blonde sibling's attention with a grin across her face.

"What is it, Serena?" Clemont and Bonnie said simultaneously as they tried to look puzzled, but was acutally just pretending to be – as they already knew what Serena was going to say and what she will show to the gang from the occurances the night before as well as this morning's.

Ash gave an embarrassed sigh as Serena giggled as she grabbed hold of Ash's hand from underneath the table, and entwined their fingers. This was something that they had started on doing last night, but still had to get used the warm sensation. Serena then took Ash's hand and brought them out from under the table, making it visible to their group. Serena had a large, happy grin on her face, with a red tint of blush on her face, but really, she was ecstatic and nothing else. She was filled with delight, as finally her dream has come true and finally got to show it to the group.

The group, even their Pokémon, stopped eating their breakfast and stared at this for a few seconds, before it clicked what it actually meant. Bonnie screamed out first, as she couldn't contain herself from her excitement, and ran around the table to give a hug to Serena and a pat on the back to Ash. Whereas Clemont just sat at his seat and their Pokémon just sat on the grass where they were all eating their breakfast stared at Ash and Serena with awe – they were all amazed at what they had just witnessed.

"Just to say, we both already knew about this..." Clemont said awkwardly, as he pointed out the knowledge that he had, as well as Bonnie, about this _news_. "I knew this was going to eventually happen from the start."

"What do you mean, Clemont?" Ash asked; confused about how he knew about this already, how he knew that this was going to happen, and that kept on revolving on Ash's head.

"Well, Ash… I kinda told everyone that I had a crush on you… they all helped me to get to this stage, which I am grateful for." Serena explained nervously as she leaned her head on Ash's shoulder.

"That's why~" Ash said in a calm manner before being interrupted by someone who had just come out of the blue.

"Ash, how come you're still _a bit_ dense?" An average height girl with blue hair said as she emerged from the bushes. "How come it took you that long to get over your density?"

"What?! Miette?! Where did you come from?!" Serena said, surprised by Miette's timely appearance, like if she turned up right on cue or like someone told her that it was the perfect time for her to appear.

"Well… you can't change someone's personality…" Ash said as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's one of Serena's _favourite_ characteristics about you, you know." Miette responded and teased by empahsising the word _favourite_ ,which made Serena blush madly and made her face go red in colour.

"Miette, what are you doing here anyway?" Serena questioned Miette for her unexpected appearance.

"Well, I just wanted to thank Clemont and Bonnie for their help this whole time." Miette immediately answered back and explained her purpose and reason for interrupting their breakfast.

"Why?" Ash asked; confused as to what Miette means by 'thanking' Clemont and Bonnie.

"Well, we kept her updated on your situation, Serena." Bonnie explained to Ash and Serena in a joyful tone.

"Yeah, as Bonnie said, I wanted to check on your progress upon getting Ash." Miette continued and expanded to what Bonnie just said.

"Why do you want to do that?" Serena asked, now irritated and annoyed as well as scared if Miette will try for Ash – as she did mention to Serena that she will steal Ash away if Serena didn't make a move on Ash.

"What I said was a complete joke, I didn't want Ash. I knew _you_ wanted Ash and if I make Ash some sort of competition, I knew that you'll go ballistic." Miette explained. "I just wanted to know how serious you were about getting Ash, that's all."

"I was asked to eavesdrop your conversation together since you last saw each other and was asked to provide support for you Serena." Bonnie finished the explanation that she started in the first place.

"Wait, Clemont what did _you_ do?" Ash asked as he turned to look at Clemont, who looked back at Ash with a smile.

"Ash, you're still a _tiny_ bit dense. That's good for you, Serena?" Bonnie teased and made Serena put on a blush on her face.

"Well… all's well that ends well, I must say…" Clemont suggested and the whole group who had gathered nodded with agreement.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! The final chapter is done and dusted!**

 **This story has been very interesting, I mean very interesting...**

 **A lot of this story is based on the anime itself as well as fan-art. I used all of these things as a source for my inspiration to writing this story.**

 **Just to say, thank you once again for the support that you guys have put into this story. The support gave me motivation to write this - as I feel quite depressed and tired from schoolwork - so THANK YOU once again.  
Hopefully, you give your support to my next story...**

 **Speaking of my next story, I will ask you for your choices. I have two stories planned, but I can't decide which one to write first. First one is called _Sleepness Nights_ or the second one called _A Present for You_ (a sort of Christmas Special story).  
Note: Both are one-shots  
Both will be written, eventually...  
Both are Amourshipping stories**

 **Place your choice on the reviews!  
You've all got 2 days to decide!**

 **Also, I am starting a YouTube Channel called _Jeff the Amourshipper_ (very inventive, I know...).Please go and support that channel!**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next story I write...**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


End file.
